Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass!
by SmartassChick3
Summary: Just a little songfic based off the song 'Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass'. It's holiday season for the Glee Club, and a certain couple is having some trouble in the relationship waters. Faberry 3


_Well guys, I haven't put anything up in a loooooonnnnngggg time. And I'm deeply sorry about that. Just had alot going on in my life and been busy. But I just had to post this. Love ya guys and reviews are welcome!_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Glee, Fox, 'Christmas in Hollywood', or 'Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass' unfortunately ;) _

* * *

><p>I knew I shouldn't have done this. I knew it would just reopen wounds and make the situation worse. But fuck it, this is how I feel and Quinn needs to know this. When I walked into school the day before Christmas Break started, I knew more than a few people did doubletakes at my new look. Me, Rachel Berry, wasn't wearing the short skirts and animal sweaters and Mary Janes. No, no, no. Today was the start of my new look. A pair of ripped dark wash skinny jeans, a short sleeve red and green v-neck Christmas shirt, and a pair of red Converse. My hair was straightened and cut so I had layers and side swept bangs that fell in my eyes. I strutted down the hall confidently and I spotted Quinn, leaning against her locker and staring at me hungrily. I looked away, shoving the emtoions down and walked apst her to my locker. I quickly gathered my stuff then headed off to class. The whole day passed in a blur, mostly because we did nothing in class because of the holidays approaching. Finn attempted to talk to me and I did chat with him politely, trying to be friendly. Puck also made a few scatological comments that earned a smack from me. I felt Quinn's eyes on me all day and all I could think was good, this is what she gets for breaking up with me right before Christmas. All because she thought we were gonna be outed. I rolled my eyes at the thought and when the final bell rang to signal the end of the day, joy ripped through me. I sped out of my last hour, which was Spanish III with Mr. Schuester. I quickly went to my locker and retrieved what I would need for my performance in Glee today. Our assignment for this week had been to find a Christmas song that we loved. And man, had I found one that I love. I grabbed my bag and my Santa hat that had 'Princess' written in gold cursive on the fluffy part of the hat. I put it on and headed down the hall, passing people and not noticing the looks I was getting. When I entered the choir room, I found Puck, Finn, and Artie practicing their song in the corner. They seemed to be laughing their asses off whenever they tried to. Quinn sat in the corner, doodling in her sketchbook and my heart constricted. Mercedes and Kurt walked in behind me, dressed as elves? I grinned and laughed at their get ups. They smiled at me too and hugged me as they passed. Santanna and Brittany sat on the top row of the risers as usual, pinkies hooked as they chatted quietly giggling every so often. I made my way to a seat and sat down, humming under my breathe as I pulled out the sheat music and gave it to the band so they could study it. It's not that hard quite frankly. A couple of them smiled slightly and chuckled when they saw the song. Mr. Schuester walked in a few minutes later, wearing a Santa hat, jeans, the usual vest, and a Christmas themed tie. He clapped his hands together and got a big smile on his face. "Well kids, its the day before Christmas break. Who's excited?" He asked, looking at us all. We all cheered and hooted, getting riled up. He laughed and smiled wider at us all. "Well, let's get this show on the roll. Who's first?" Mr. Schue exclaimed, looking at us all. Puck threw his arms up and yelled, "Us first!" Mr. Schue gestured for the guys to take the floor. When they did and put on Santa hats with mischievous grins on their faces, I knew this was gonna be a hilarious trainwreck. The songs intro started and when I reconignized the toon, I nearly burst out laugh. I bit it back and just smirked wildly. Then Puck Started.<p>

It's Christmas in Hollywood, Santa's back up in the hood

So Meet me under the Mistletoe let's Fuccckkkk

Its Hannuak in Inglewood, the dradles spinning in the hood

So meet me by the manurah, let's get drruuunnnkkkk

Mr. Schue cut them off by the end of just the chorus while most of us were hunched over, busting our guts laughing. Tears were running down my face as I was laughing so hard. Puck, Artie, and Finn were laughing too as Mr. Schue attempted to scold them but ended up laughing along with us. He shook his head and shoved them back to their seats and then looked to the rest of us. "Okay, well thank you guys for that interesting rendition of whatever that was. WHo's next?" He asked and I raised my hand, grinning like a mad woman. "Okay Rachel, come on up." Schue said, motioning for me to step up. I got up and grinned and before I could start, Mr. Schue stopped me. "First, what song are you doing?" He asked, airing on the side of caution. I smiled sweetly at him and answered, "Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass by All Time Low." Everyone seemed to quiet down at this and knew something was up. Quinn went very still and her eyes got like a deers in headlights. "Umm okay, go right ahead," Mr. Schue said, sitting down on the risers with everyone else. I looked to the band, "Hit it!" The music started and I got prepared. Then I started singing

They told me I was lucky,  
>To have my chance with you,<br>Now last years summer romance,  
>Is this years winter blues.<p>

I treated you so nicely,  
>To jewelry and champagne,<br>But you left me empty handed,  
>Yeah, you left me feelin' plain.<p>

I smiled as the next part started, really getting into the song. I started walking around the room and dancing as I held the mic.

But now -Oh!  
>I hope you're happy with yourself,<br>'Cause I'm not laughing,  
>Don't you think it's kind of crappy,<br>what you did, this holiday?

When I gave you my heart,  
>You ripped it apart,<br>Like wrapping paper trash,  
>So I wrote you a song,<br>I hope that you sing along,  
>and it goes<br>"Merry Christmas,"  
>"Kiss my Ass!"<p>

At the Kiss My Ass I blew a kiss to Quinn and hit my ass. Everyone looked at her, flabbergasted.

You say I'm losing my mind,  
>I thought that for a while,<br>I tear down decorations,  
>They remind me of your smile.<p>

I hate that mistletoe,  
>It makes me think of our first kiss,<br>You bit my lip, you pulled me close,  
>And then you taught me how to quit.<p>

I got back to the front of the room and Brittany came and started singing along with me. We even started bouncing and really getting into it. Everyone started singing along too and clapping along to the beat.

But now -Oh!  
>I hope you're happy with yourself,<br>'Cause I'm not laughing,  
>Don't you think it's kind of crappy,<br>what you did, this holiday?

When I gave you my heart,  
>You ripped it apart,<br>Like wrapping paper trash,  
>So I wrote you a song,<br>I hope that you sing along,  
>and it goes<br>"Merry Christmas,"  
>"Kiss my Ass!"<p>

I walked in front of Quinn for this next part, showing the hurt and sadness in my eyes as I sang. At the Fuck You, I gave her the finger and turned away going back to the front of the room.

So sick of calling,  
>You wont telephone me,<br>No, fuck you girl, I'm going out.  
>I gave you my all,<br>But our love hit a wall, now.  
>I'm jingle belling and everyone's yelling,<br>We'll drink 'til the bars shut us down,  
>Ain't that just what Christmas is all about?<p>

But now -Oh!  
>I hope you're happy with yourself,<br>'Cause I'm not laughing,  
>Don't you think it's so damn trashy, (Everyone chimed in on Damn Trashy, echoing me)<br>what you did, this holiday?  
>(so trashy)<p>

I gave you my heart,  
>You ripped it apart,<br>Like wrapping paper trash,  
>So I wrote you a song,<br>I hope that you sing along,  
>Here it goes<br>"Merry Christmas," bitch.  
>"Kiss my Ass!"<p>

After the song ended, I bowed and smiled, then walked out of the room dropping the mic. As I stormed down the hall, the door from the choir room opened and slamemd again and I heard footsteps rushing after me. Then a hand grabbed my upper arm, spun me around, and slammed their lips to mine. Their tears leaked into the kiss and I pulled her closer, knowing exactly who it was. When we pulled apart, Quinn stared at me, sadness, regret, and guilt filling her eyes. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't strong enough. You deserve better than me. But please, please forgive me. Please." Quinn begged, staring deeply into my eyes. I bit my lip and held back tears. Quinns eyes leaked tears, she didn't even try and brush them away as they cascaded down her cheeks. "I don't want this to be a periodically occuring thing Quinn. Will you be able to saty with me and only me? And not hurt me?" I asked quietly, allowing the tears to spill over. Quinn gripped my hands tightly in her and looked me in the eyes. "I swear to you I will never put you through this again." She murmured, and right after she said that, I slammed my lips to hers. Sealing the deal.

Merry Christmas, Kiss My Ass! ;)

* * *

><p><em>Well like I said before, reviews are welcome. And the song used if you didn't catch the name is 'Merry Christmas, Kiss my Ass' by All Time Low. I just hate when authors put songs in fanfics and don't tell you the name, assuming you know them already. Well, I doubt I'll be posting again anytime soon. Oh and the start of the song Puck, Finn, and Artie sang is from 'Christmas in Hollywood' by Hollywood Undead. <em>

_Love ya guys, _

_SmartassChick3 out ;) _


End file.
